degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Best Generation 3 Pokemon (Round 1)
Hey y'all, another generation of pokemon has been completed, and now it's time to do dis shit all over again, this time with the third generation of pokemon, introduced in ruby & sapphire! Like Michi did with her blog, I will be doing things a little different. RULES 1: You must eliminate not one, but TWO pokemon, until I say otherwise. This is not only to give this game a fresh twist, but also to get the ball rolling, as 135 pokemon is no small number. 2: FAVE CLAUSE. Many people are upset when they see one of their faves of the generation eliminated, but it's especially sucky when it happens early. With this blog I am implementing a faves clause. All you have to do is, in this round and this round ONLY, state your fave pokemon along with your two votes (Be sure to make it clear what your fave is). This pokemon does not HAVE to be your all time fave, it can be any pokemon you love that you want to protect. Anyway, with the clause, the pokemon selected as faves will be safe until the top 80. ALSO note that if you see someone has protected a pokemon you wanted to protect, you may choose a different pokemon, as the protection does not stack so it will not further benefit the pokemon in question. So get to voting, don't forget to state the pokemon you want protected (YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE AFTER THIS ROUND!) and remember to have fun! 1: Treecko 2: Grovyle 3: Sceptile 4: Torchic 5: Combusken 6: Blaziken 7: Mudkip 8: Marshtomp 9: Swampert 10: Poochyena 11: Mightyena 12: Zigzagoon 13: Linoone 14: Wurmple 15: Silcoon 16: Beautifly 17: Cascoon 18: Dustox 19: Lotad 20: Lombre 21: Ludicolo 22: Seedot 23: Nuzleaf 24: Shiftry 25: Tailow 26: Swellow 27: Wingull 28: Pelipper 29: Ralts 30: Kirlia 31: Gardevoir 32: Surskit 33: Masquerain 34: Shroomish 35: Breloom 36: Slakoth 37: Vigoroth 38: Slaking 39: Nincada 40: Ninjask 41: Shedinja 42: Whismur 43: Loudred 44: Exploud 45: Makuhita 46: Hariyama 47: Azurill 48: Nosepass 49: Skitty 50: Delcatty 51: Sableye 52: Mawile (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 53: Aron 54: Lairon 55: Aggron 56: Meditite 57: Medicham 58: Electrike 59: Manectric 60: Plusle 61: Minun 62: Volbeat 63: Illumise 64: Roselia 65: Gulpin 66: Swalot 67: Carvanha 68: Sharpedo 69: Wailmer 70: Wailord 71: Numel 72: Camerupt 73: Torkoal 74: Spoink 75: Grumpig 76: Spinda (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 77: Trapinch 78: Vibrava 79: Flygon 80: Cacnea 81: Cacturne 82: Swablu 83: Altaria 84: Zangoose 85: Seviper 86: Lunatone 87: Solrock 88: Barboach 89: Whiscash 90: Corphish 91: Crawdaunt 92: Baltoy 93: Claydol 94: Lileep 95: Cradily 96: Anorith 97: Armaldo 98: Feebas 99: Milotic (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 100: Castform 101: Kecleon 102: Shuppet 103: Banette (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 104: Duskull 105: Dusclops 106: Tropius (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 107: Chimecho 108: Absol (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 109: Wynaut (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 110: Snorunt 111: Glalie 112: Spheal 113: Sealeo 114: Walrein 115: Clamperl 116: Huntail 117: Gorebyss 118: Relicanth 119: Luvdisc 120: Bagon 121: Shelgon 122: Salamence 123: Beldum 124: Metang 125: Metagross 126: Regirock 127: Regice 128: Registeel 129: Latias (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 130: Latios 131:Kyogre 132: Groudon 133: Rayquaza 134: Jirachi (PROTECTED UNTIL TOP 80) 135: Deoxys Category:Blog posts